


Inside Out

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, I accidentally tagged 'angst' as a fandom, I promise the next fic is nothing but fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason coughs up blood but it's described in a similar way to vomiting, Perceived Betrayal, Pre-Canon, Pre-Lazarus Pit Jason, Pre-Under the Red Hood, Resurrected Jason Todd, So you heard it here first angst is a fandom now, Unreliable Narrator, aka Jason is having a really bad time, but this is not the fic he's getting one, emetophobia warning, what a way to get the tags going haha, what if Jason's body was a lot more messed up after the explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: It was dark, cold, suffocating. Jason couldn't remember anything that happened, or where the hell he was now. He was surrounded by wood and bugs, pounding against it with what remained of his fists. Blood dripped down his face, dribbling onto his lips while he screamed. Where was his dad? What the hell happened? Dirt filled the hole in his coffin, and with trembling hands, he clawed through the dirt while his mangled body screamed in protestBruce... Where was Bruce?
Relationships: I'd be a little concerned if there was, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry about disappearing for a month or two! I had a lot planned, but writing is a spare time thing, and work was picking up so I've been pretty busy and lazy, being honest here, since I shower then sleep after work haha, but the good news is that I have more money now. I already have several things written, and some in editing since Retributions has been in editing hell for the last month so I have no idea when that's going to be published anymore since it's a back and forth of "Is that too far?" and "Am I downplaying this too much?" but I have another fic ready to go after formatting, so I might hit you guys with the double update if your local pal can get off of their lazy ass and finish formatting the fic by tomorrow, haha. 
> 
> Fair warning, this fic contains several disturbing elements, that I had Kay run through quick editing. It's not that I dislike this fic, I'm pretty squeamish and writing this made me wince, and yet I'm writing a fic that is somehow worse, haha. This was started by a conversation Kay and I had after I reread the DitF and UtRH arcs, and Kay casually mentioned that if Jason was killed in that close of range to an explosion, blood and torn Robin suit isn't all that realistic.
> 
> So here we are, haha! Probably not that much more realistic but I'm not really going for hard realism, just a different take. Warnings include: body horror, gore, and a very, very strong case of unreliable narrator since Jason is fresh out of the grave and he hasn't had his little dip in the Lazarus Pit, and it's heavily implied that he's completely unaware he died. So please be careful and take care of yourself while reading this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When they held his service, his casket was closed. Hell, it was a miracle they found enough of his body to bury in the first place. When they buried him six feet under, those who attended weeped for him: a friend, a son. They grieved but went on. The death of Jason Todd did not stop the lowlifes of Gotham, and it seemed nothing would. Bruce became more violent, clearly lost without the son that stole his heart, and his tires.

_But nobody expected Jason to come back._

It was dark, cold, suffocating. Jason couldn't remember anything that happened, or where the hell he was now. He was surrounded by wood and bugs, pounding against it with what remained of his fists. Blood dripped down his face, dribbling onto his lips while he screamed. Where was his dad? What the hell happened? Dirt filled the hole in his coffin, and with trembling hands, he clawed through the dirt while his mangled body screamed in protest.

_Bruce..._ Where was Bruce?

Jason opened his mouth to call for his father, but all he could form was a pained wheeze. Dirt filled his mouth and blood dripped down his lashes, warmth coming back to his cold corpse as wounds reopened and screamed louder for him to stop. When Jason hit the surface, he gasped for breath, the cold air stinging his lungs and what remained of his scratched up fingers. He tried to heave himself up to his feet, but collapsed back down to the dirt as he stained it with his unlife. No matter how many lungfuls of air he swallowed, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't give up, not after crawling out of a coffin after a mission that must have went wrong. He felt a cold warmth now that he was out in the open. No matter how much blood surrounded him, everything was still a burning cold.

Jason dragged himself along the ground, mouth agape as he tried to speak. He tried to look around, but his head couldn't move. The dirt bit into his skin and his wounds, warmth blooming in his stomach. A slimy sensation brushed against the fabric of his suit the further he dragged himself. He gagged, but swallowed the bile that probably would come out and stain his suit instead of his lips. Light burned his eyes when he forced himself to look up, the pain overwhelming him until he collapsed. He stared into the lights, entranced with the sense of familiarity without reason.

Home. Jason was _home._ He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Excitement buzzed in his brain. He was home! He tried to stand again and run home like nothing had ever happened. He hit the ground with a groan. "Bru… Buh-" Jason coughed all over himself as silence rang in his ears and blood splattered his chin. He laid his head down for a minute, his breath heaving. He could do this. Blood splattered on the ground when Jason coughed and heaved, but he picked himself and kept crawling.

Every foot felt like a marathon when you were dragging your body along the ground. He focused on the window, eyes narrowing in determination. "Buh.." He rasped, the name on repeat inside what was left of his mind that seemed so empty. He winced when the bushes scraped against his skin, but that could barely compare to his anticipation. He was home! Bruce would be so happy to see him again! He dragged himself up to the edge of the window, forcing himself up onto his limp leg. He looked inside with an eager face, but something was... wrong.

Dick and Bruce were talking, and some kid was sitting on the couch, camera in their hands with a bright smile on their face. Jason tried to hear what they were talking about, but all he heard was silence. They were probably talking about how they'll be a happy family again, right? He looked at the kid, but the child looked at him like they'd seen a ghost. Bruce and Dick ran over while the kid scrambled for the camera, their face frozen with fear. The two paled when they saw his face. It wasn't possible. It couldn't _be_ possible. Jason fell to the ground, confusion clouding his mind. Weren't they happy to see him again?

No... Did they not want him anymore? Had he been replaced? His confusion melted into anger. What did that kid say to them to turn them against him?! Bruce ran outside while Jason lay in the bushes, gripping his shoulders with trembling hands. How could they do this to him?! Tears spilled down his bloodied cheeks.

_"Da-Daaad…"_

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt, haha. The good news is, I have fluff planned after this, the bad news is that the two fluff writings are short, I don't know how to put a link in the notes that is clickable, and everything is probably going to be shorter until at least January when work starts to slow down. I also plan on rewriting the TimSteph fic a little bit, since I rushed it, and while I was planning out a better ending, I came across a sort of dilemma: I know I'm pretty inconsistent with continuity, and my fics aren't related unless I say otherwise, but... Is the fic appropriate, or should I keep a consistency with writing their relationship? Personally, I realize it rings a little strange to write them as a couple in one fic, but in another I write Steph as adopted and the relationship is more sibling-y, and while Kay said it's alright since the fics are not related, but I want the opinion from someone I don't personally know. While I've been here a few months now, I'm still pretty new to writing fics and what is and isn't appropriate in them. Hell, I've been told I was overrating several of my fics so it'll take me a while, but any and all help is welcome, I'll be good to go when I get the hang of it! It's the getting there that's the hard part since I am very, very clueless when it comes to social etiquette other than the bare minimum knowledge, haha. If yes, it is appropriate, I'll go ahead and modify it and the tags, but if not, please don't hesitate to let me know, I'm really sorry, and I won't hesitate to take it down!
> 
> Also, I really have to stop talking so damn much in my notes, haha! Thank you for reading as always, and I really hope you liked the fic!


End file.
